


ICEtober2020 or Viktuuri and friends' October festival

by Seikaryuu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adding tags everyday, Age Swap, Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Regency, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Among Us, Angel Phichit Chulanont, Badass Victor Nikiforov, Barebacking, Bromance, Bullying, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Coach Katsuki Yuuri, Cooking, Creampie, Digital Art, Dragon Victor Nikiforov, Duke Katsuki Yuuri, Engaged Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Reunion, Fear of Abandonment, Feels, Gaming, Gen, Georgi needs a hug, Growing Old, Heartbreak, Homesickness, Human Katsuki Yuuri, ICEtober Day 1: Rings, ICEtober Day 25: Promise, ICEtober Day 2: Katsudon, ICEtober Day 3: Anxiety, ICEtober2020, ICEtober2020 Day 10: Tears, ICEtober2020 Day 11: Family, ICEtober2020 Day 12: Makkachin, ICEtober2020 Day 13: Victory, ICEtober2020 Day 14: Forever, ICEtober2020 Day 15: Legends, ICEtober2020 Day 16: Agape, ICEtober2020 Day 17: Best Friends, ICEtober2020 Day 18: Soulmates, ICEtober2020 Day 19: Engaged, ICEtober2020 Day 20: Eros, ICEtober2020 Day 21: Flower Crown, ICEtober2020 Day 22: Idol, ICEtober2020 Day 23: Vicchan, ICEtober2020 Day 24: Marriage, ICEtober2020 Day 26: Silver, ICEtober2020 Day 27: Fun, ICEtober2020 Day 28: Forget, ICEtober2020 Day 28: Kiss, ICEtober2020 Day 30: Love, ICEtober2020 Day 31: Happily ever after, ICEtober2020 Day 4: Lingerie, ICEtober2020 Day 5: Chubby, ICEtober2020 Day 6: Rivalry, ICEtober2020 Day 7: Dream, ICEtober2020 Day 8: Pole Dance, ICEtober2020 Day 9: Gold, Incubus Katsuki Yuuri, Insecure Victor Nikiforov, Insecurity, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Katsuki Yuuri Has a Big Dick, Katsuki Yuuri Wins Gold, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, Katsuki Yuuri's Thighs, Kid Fic, Kinda, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Magical Being Victor Nikiforov, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Injuries, Nesting, Oblivious Heartbreaker Katsuki Yuuri, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Old Married Couple, Omega Victor Nikiforov, POV Makkachin, POV Phichit Chulanont, POV Yakov Feltsman, POV Yuri Plisetsky, Panic Attacks, Parental Love, Past Idol Katsuki Yuuri, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Platonic Soulmates, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pole Dancing, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Reincarnation, Retired Katsuki Yuuri, Retired Victor Nikiforov, Rimming, Rivalry, Role Reversal, Russian Mafia, Russian Nationals, Scary Katsuki Yuuri, Separation Anxiety, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Summoner Katsuki Yuuri, Summoning Au, Sweet, Tears, Tender Sex, They are playing Among Us, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vicchan Lives, Victor Nikiforov Wins Silver, Yuuri and Phichit are Impostors, best dog, gold medal, magical au, really short sorry, skating family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 16,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seikaryuu/pseuds/Seikaryuu
Summary: ICEtober is a concept from my dear friend Seikuuru on Twitter. All October for Yuri on Ice!Enjoy !
Relationships: Katsuki Hiroko & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri & Georgi Popovich, Katsuki Yuuri & Okukawa Minako, Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Makkachin & Victor Nikiforov, Mila Babicheva & Katsuki Yuuri, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri, Phichit Chulanont & Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont & Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plistesky, Phichit Chulanont & Yuri Plisetsky, Yakov Feltsman & Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 90
Kudos: 142





	1. Day 1: Rings/Gold on your ring finger.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO I'M LATE THE FIRST DAY OMG ZEKFNZLJVNZJL SORRY I HAD HOMEWORKS
> 
> Anyway, hello everyone! I'm back with something new, like the Yuuri Week but this time its on the whole month!
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

Yuuri had won. He had won the World Figure Skating Championships. He narrowly won the gold medal and Viktor got the silver medal.

Medal in hand he posed with Viktor and Yurio, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Yusha."

Yuuri turned his head and looked at his fiancé who was smiling softly, his cheeks pink. The Russian put an arm around his lover's waist and pulled him towards him and planted a kiss on his gold medal. The audience screamed and many flashes shone around the lovers.

"V-Vitya!"

"I only kiss gold, remember?"

Yuuri puffed out his cheeks. "And yet you kissed me even without gold, right?"

"That's because you're my gold, Zoloste. "

The Japanese man blushed harder but said nothing. Viktor laughs softly under Yurio's growls.

"Come on, let's show off our medals!" Viktor said. Yuuri nodded and stepped off the podium and followed Yurio and his fiancé who were to his right and left respectively.

The Japanese man smiled at the crowd when he felt Viktor approaching. "Something's wrong Vit-"

Silence in the rink. Viktor had one knee on the ground and was looking at his fiancé with love.

"Yusha, Yuuri, my love. You are the most beautiful, the most adorable, the most intelligent man that I've never known in my entire life. You have introduced me to love and life since we first met, either at the banquet in Sochi or at Hasetsu it doesn't matter. Zoloste. My gold, my everyting, I love you, and I'm sure you're the love of my life. I said we'll get married as soon as you win a gold medal in an international competition, so... Katsuki Yuuri, will you marry me? "

Viktor took the velvet box out of his pocket and opened it, in front of Yuuri's amazed eyes. It was two gold wedding rings with three gems inlaid. Blue, rose, and in the middle purple. They were magnificent.

Yuuri fell to his knees in front of Viktor and hid his face in his hands. The Russian began to worry. "Yuuri? You-"

"Yes" Cut the Japanese man.

"Huh?"

Yuuri jerked his head up, frowning. Suddenly he rushed into Viktor's arms and hugged him tight.

"Yes Vitya! Yes! I want to be your husband! I want to be with you for life!"

Realizing what Yuuri had said, Viktor felt tears rise to his eyes as a big smile spread across his face. He grabbed Yuuri and kissed him suddenly.

Yurio who was near them smiled tenderly. Obviously Yuuri was going to accept the marriage proposal. Considering how the Japanese man looked at Viktor...

The blond skated over to Yakov and watched the scene from a distance.

The lovers stood up, smiles on their lips.

"He said yes!" Viktor yelled at the audience.

A wave of cries of happiness was heard and blue roses were thrown on the ice.

Viktor smiles softly. He removed a ring from the box and slipped it over his fiancé's left ring finger and kissed the ring gently. Yuuri did the same and instead of kissing the ring, he kissed his fiancé.

"I love you, Viktor Nikiforov," Yuuri whispered.

"It's Katsuki-Nikiforov now, my love."

Yuuri's heart skipped a beat. He put his hands on his lover's cheeks and brought his forehead closer to his. Viktor imitated his lover.

"I like it. Katsuki-Nikiforov... I love you, Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov.

"I love you Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov."

They kissed again to the applause of the audience, their rings shining in the spotlight.


	2. Day 2: Katsudon/Katsudon for You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again late but you'll be used to it sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyy
> 
> Anyway, today is KATSUDON DAY
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

Viktor was nervous.

Well, even more than nervous.

Yuuri had just moved to Russia to stay with him, and the Japanese man was homesick even if he tried to hide it. However, Viktor clearly saw the longing in his fiancé's eyes.

So the Russian made a decision. He had contacted Yakov beforehand and explained his plan. Obviously, the old Russian man was not very happy about it but he had developed a certain tenderness for the Japanese man who was kind, listened to his advice and respected him. So, Yakov agreed not only to give Viktor a day off, but also to keep Yuuri busy long enough that he would have time to cook his favourite dish. The Katsudon.

Obviously, Viktor was not going to take a recipe found on Google to make his lover's favourite dish that was out of the question. So Viktor called Hiroko who gave him the recipe describing exactly what it to do to make the perfect Katsudon that Yuuri loved so much. Fortunately Viktor was not a cooking disaster, he had lived half of his life alone in his apartment he still knew how to cook, thank you very much.

But although his cooking skills were more than acceptable, Viktor had never cooked for anyone other than himself, which made him more nervous. Fortunately, Hiroko, who by a mother's magical instinct had called Viktor just before he started to cook to accompany her son-in-law through the delicate steps of the recipe.

Very quickly, Viktor managed to cook Katsudon perfectly under the praise of his mother-in-law. The smell of hot Katsudon was gently dispersing throughout the apartment and Viktor was very proud of himself. Yuuri was bound to arrive at some point.

" _Thank you very much Hiroko-san, without you I would never have been able to cook for Yusha…”_

_“Nonsense Vicchan, I'm sure you could have cooked it on your own! And Vicchan...”_

_“Yes?”_

_“Call me Okaasan. You are my son too. Toshiya also insists that you call him Tousan.”_

_“Yes Vicchan! You are our son too. Don't hesitate to call us if you need anything!_ " Yuuri's father said from afar.

Viktor had tears in his eyes. He sniffled softly and wiped his tears off with his sleeve quickly. " _Thank you Okaasan, Tousan…"_ Viktor was about to say something else when he heard the door click. Yuuri had arrived. The silver haired man took a deep breath. " _Yuuri has just arrived.”_

“ ** **Davai**** Vicchan!”

The Russian man smiled softly and whispered a quick thank you before hanging up. It was time to welcome his fiancé.

* * *

Yuuri would never admit it, but he was mentally tired. He loved being in Russia with Viktor and Yurio, but he missed Japan greatly.

The smell of hot springs, her mother's tea, the comforting smell of home… he missed it greatly. Fortunately, Viktor's presence by his side and the few items he had brought behind his back (mostly decorations Hiroko had given him) adorned the walls and shelves in the apartment helped him feel less homesick.

Yuuri sighed as he unlocked the apartment door. Yakov for some reason had exhausted him and then told him to take a day off with Viktor. Strange but Yuuri wasn't going to refuse a day off given by the old Russian Coach.

" _Tadaima_ Vi-“

_“Okaeri Anata!"_

Yuuri began to blush strongly upon seeing his fiancé. Not only had Viktor called him "Anata", he also came to greet him at the door, wearing a pink apron with a little blush on his cheeks. Truly adorable. Viktor was the perfect representation of the Japanese bride.

Viktor rushed at his fiancé and hugged him. Yuuri inhaled the sweet scent of his lover and kissed him tenderly. The latter took off the Japanese man's coat and gently stroked his cheek.

"I have a surprise for you my love.”

“Really?"

Viktor shyly nodded. Yuuri thought his heart burst from his chest when he saw his fiancé's shy expression. Too cute.

The Russian man gently took his hand and led him into the dining room and sat him down under Yuuri's curious gaze. The Japanese man heard Viktor take a deep breath.

"Vitya? Are you okay? You know that anything you could cook I would love it right?"

In response, Viktor turned around, two bowls in hand. He put one in front of Yuuri with chopsticks and sat down in front of him.

Yuuri's eyes widened.

Viktor had prepared Katsudon. It was manificient.

"I… I wanted to make your favourite dish… I hope you like it." Viktor whispered.

Still speechless, Yuuri swallowed, inhaling the sweet aroma of the Katsudon, bringing back sweet childhood memories.

Without waiting any longer, Yuuri took a bite under Viktor's watchful and worried gaze.

A tear rolled down Yuuri's pink cheek.

Viktor suddenly stood up and rushed to his fiancé's side. "Yuuri? Was it that bad? I'm sorry my love, I-“

“It's like _Okaasan's_.”

“Yuuri?”

“The Katsudon... It's like my mother's...”

“Oh… Yusha…”

****“I love you so much Vitya, Viten’ka."** **

Yuuri took Viktor in his arms and kissed him, his kiss filled with love and tenderness with a hint of Katsudon.

From that day on, as soon as Viktor saw that Yuuri was homesick, he would call his in-laws or cook Katsudon.

Yuuri was blessed to have such a perfect man in his life.


	3. Day 3: Anxiety/I will always be by your side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening!
> 
> I'm a little less happy with this one, but that's okay.
> 
> This one is going to be about Yuuri having an anxiety attack, sorry if I can't picture it well enough...
> 
> So there it is.

* * *

Noise.

Georgi was crying loudly over his breakup with Anya.

Noise.

Mila loudly laughed at Yurio for some unknown reason.

Noise.

Yurio started yelling at Mila.

Noise.

Yakov began to yell at the three Russians.

Noise…

"Yusha?"

Yuuri felt a hand on his shoulder. Suddenly feeling oppressed, Yuuri violently withdrew his interlocutor's hand. The Japanese man widened his eyes when he saw Viktor's surprised but worried look. Yuuri felt his heart sink. He took a few steps away before skating quickly towards the exit. He hastily put on his skate guards and ran into the locker room.

The Japanese Skater sat down on one of the benches and puts the palms of his hands on his ears, trying to catch his breath. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and his vision darkening, he couldn't-

Slowly he felt a presence kneel before him. A little reassured, he removed his hands from his ears and put them on his thighs. The person started to speak. Yuuri couldn't make out the words but he could hear and recognize his fiancé's soft and melodic voice. He seemed to be saying sweet, funny things to him, and he could make out the words "my love", "Makkachin" and "happiness".

Little by little, Yuuri came to his senses and extended his hand to Viktor who immediately took it. He kissed the back of his hand and stood up, sitting next to Yuuri as he continued talking to him. The Japanese calmed down more and more, snuggling up to his lover who began to draw circles on his back.

"Thank you Vitya…”

“You're welcome my love. I will always be by your side, in your best and worst times. "

Yuuri smiled softly and snuggled closer to Viktor, enjoying his warmth and his unique scent.

The couple decided to go home, enjoying each other's warmth with a cup of tea in hand.

* * *

The next day the rink was quieter than usual. Sure, everyone was still loud, but less than the day before. Everyone was smiling when they saw the Japanese's serene expression. Yuuri was feeling better, so everyone was doing better.


	4. Day 4: Lingerie/Carnal Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HORNY HORNY HORNY
> 
> TODAY IS LINGERIE DAY
> 
> THEY WILL FUCK LIKE RABBITS
> 
> WARNINGS: SMUT, AGE SWAP, CANON DIVERGENCE, REVERSE AU: Yuuri is Viktor's coach !!!!!
> 
> ENJOY THE SMUT!

* * *

Viktor eyed the lingerie in front of him nervously. Never in his 24 years he would have thought of doing that sort of thing.

Wearing lingerie and seducing his fiancé to be fucked.

Indeed, Viktor was sexually frustrated. The Russian Skater was held back the whole skating season and simple touches were not enough for him. He wanted to be fucked. Except that Yuuri always found an excuse not to do it. "It's my responsibility as a coach to make sure your body is always in good condition." he said.

Bullshit.

So Viktor had decided to seduce his coach with lingerie and was motivated to be fucked until he couldn't move anymore. Yuuri’s endurance, even at 28, was scary.

With these thoughts, Viktor felt his cock twitching slightly imagining his lover’s dick destroying his hole. The Russian man licked his lips and took the outfit in his hands and rushed into the bathroom.

* * *

If Viktor had sexual cravings, obviously Yuuri had them too. Indeed, the 28-year-old coach really wanted to spend a night buried deep within his fiancé, but his mind as a coach told him to restrain himself so as not to cause any injury to Viktor. Obviously, this was directly at odds with his perverted mind that almost wanted to chain Viktor on their bed, making him scream, shout and cry with pleasure.

Of course, nothing was going to make Yuuri absolutely feral, right?

Right????

* * *

Yuuri growled, reaching for his keys in his pocket. Yakov had called him to set up an emergency coach meeting regarding the safety of their students. Yuuri having only one student who additionally lived with him was obliged to take part in the meeting in case Yakov or another coach was unavailable and had to take other Skaters under his jurisdiction. As a result the young coach had stayed for two full hours listening to the coaches giving him advice on how to protect the Skaters, even though Yuuri himself was a Skater and a talented Judoka. Obviously Yuuri had kept it to himself, didn't want to offend the old coaches.

What Yuuri wanted was just to soak in a nice hot bath and rest in his fiancé's arms.

His face lit up when he found the key. He opened the door with gusto.

_"Tadaima, Vit-"_

Yuuri felt his heart stop as well as his blood rush to his cock.

Viktor was kneeling in front of the door, wearing white lace underwear with ribbons on the sides with thighs and a lace bra covering his nipples. The Russian man had decided to style his hair with twin pigtails with his long silver hair. But what caught Yuuri's attention were the cat ears on top of his lover's head. Yuuri felt his cock harden even more.

_"O-Okaeri K-koi ..."_

Yuuri felt all his sanity fall to pieces when he saw the blushing face and the shy gaze of his fiancé. He gently removed his shoes and hung his jacket on the coat rack. He looked at his lover, loosening his tie slightly.

Viktor swallows. Yuuri's gaze was wild, ready to jump on him. "What a surprise to see you my love... How long have you been waiting for me?”

“For about an hour... I wanted to surprise you ****Zoloste****.”

“And you did, my Vitya...“ Yuuri gently placed a hand on Yuuri's cheek and pulled him into a soft kiss. But this was not enough for Viktor. He grabbed the front of his lover's shirt and deepened the kiss, moaning as he felt Yuuri's tongue against his.

The lovers parted, a trickle of drool binding them for a moment. Yuuri didn't think it could be possible but he felt his dick harden even more as he saw his lover's red lips with a faint trickle of drool on the corner of his lips with a dreamy expression on his face.

"Let's go to our room Yusha," Viktor whispered, stroking Yuuri's dick through his clothes. “I want you, I want to feel your big fat cock pounding my ass and not be able to walk for a week without thinking about it, thinking about your cum filling my hole..." Viktor smiled as he felt the front of his trouser lover's pants moisten slightly. The Russian man stood up and walked into the bedroom, careful to wiggle his hips in front of his lover.

Yuuri felt his heart stop.

Viktor had a cat tail.

More precisely a cat tail plug but to hell with the details, that made Yuuri hornier.

The Japanese man took a deep breath and stood up. He followed Viktor into the bedroom and found him on the bed, knees and elbows on the mattress, looking at him seductively.

"Vitya ~ My beautiful Vitya,” Yuuri purred. “You are so beautiful like that, all dressed with lace and ribbons as if to offer yourself to me... You are so cute my kitten...”

“Just for you my love, only for you ~”

Viktor licked his lips as he looked at the cat tail. He noticed that the bottom had a circle at the level of his lover's hole, making it easier to access. Ingenious.

"So you kept that inside you while waiting for me hm?" Yuuri took the base of the plug and pushed it deeper into his lover, making him moan.

"Y-Yes Yusha, I wanted to be ready when you arrived, I wanted to be fucked so badly I AH-"

Yuuri had removed Viktor's plug and replaced it with his tongue.

"Ah - Aaaaannnnggg Y-Yuuuushaaaa ~ I have already prepared myself I GNNNNNNNNNNH ~"

With his long tongue, Yuuri had found Viktor's prostate and was hitting it unrestrainedly.

"Yusha, Yusha, this is so good YUSHA MORE, I WANT MORE! PLEASE- AAAAAAAAAAAGGGNNNN"

In addition to his tongue, Yuuri added his middle finger to his fiancé's hole, slamming even harder against the ball of nerves. After a particularly powerful last hit, Viktor screamed in pleasure, feeling his eyes roll back with the intensity of orgasm. It had been so long since he had felt such pleasure...!

Yuuri gently put his hands on Viktor's hips and put him on his back. He couldn't help but feel proud seeing Viktor, panting, his underwear completely soiled with his own cum.

"You are so beautiful my prince ..." Yuuri whispered.

Viktor, coming to his senses, stretched out his arms to his fiancé. The latter bent down and kissed Viktor, letting his hands wander over his body. He felt the Russian tremble under his touch, especially when he passed gently over his nipples. Yuuri released his lover's mouth and descended lower, kissing every bit of his skin until he reached his chest. Yuuri hadn't noticed before but the bra Viktor was wearing had a ribbon in the middle. Could it be...

Raising his eyes slightly, Yuuri noticed that Viktor was looking at him with an expression so erotic that he almost came in his pants. He then took a piece of the ribbon between his lips and pulled, while maintaining eye contact with his fiancé.

The knot loosened, exposing Viktor's nipples to the air. Yuuri did not wait another second before taking the pink buttons of flesh in his mouth, suddenly sucking violently. Viktor couldn't hold back a loud moan as he felt Yuuri bite around his nipple while pinching the other.

"Yu-Yuushaaa ..."

Yuuri smiled and released the nipple from his mouth and went lower, to stop in front of his fiancé's magnificent cock. He gently untied the knots and removed the soiled underwear, tossing it carelessly somewhere in the room.

The Japanese man gently licked Viktor's dick, licking the mix of cum and pre-cum with his tongue.

"Hmmm... ****Vkusno****."

Viktor moaned weakly when he heard his fiancé. "Yuuri, Yusha, my love, please fuck me, stuff me with your big fat cock, destroy my ass please Yusha, YuushAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ~"

Yuuri had turned Viktor over again, forcing him to get on all fours and suddenly entered Viktor, starting to thrust as if his life depended on it. He thrust in and out quickly and violently, making stars shoot into Viktor's eyes every time he hit his prostate. Suddenly, Yuuri grabbed Viktor's twin pigtails and pulled on them, forcing him to lift his head. Viktor felt his eyes roll back, his tongue hanging miserably as he felt his pleasure soar. The Russian man was screaming Yuuri's name like a prayer, begging him not to stop, to destroy him, to make his ass the property of Yuuri Katsuki, he wanted "Yusha I'm going to-“

“Go on my love, I got you… Let’s cum together...”

“Yusha, Yusha, YUSHAAAAA!" Viktor felt a strong thrust shake his entire existence against his prostate. His vision dimmed slightly, seeing stars everywhere. He felt Yuuri speed up before stopping suddenly, growling lightly as he spilled into his fiancé. Viktor moaned softly as he felt his lover's hot cum fill his hole.

Yuuri withdrew slowly, admiring with pride his cum flow out his lover’s hole. But Viktor wasn’t that satisfied.

He used his fingers to collect some semen to put it back into his hole. He then brought his fingers to his mouth, gently licking the seed off while looking Yuuri in the eye.

"Mine."

Yuuri felt himself getting hard again and suddenly penetrated Viktor, making him moan even more.

Viktor did not go to train for a week after that eventful night.


	5. Day 5: Chubby/Good Job Mila

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say LoL
> 
> Just chubby Yuuri
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

“Yusha!”

“Mila-chan!"

The redhead jumped into Yuuri's arms when she saw the Japanese man arrive at the rink. The young woman and the Japanese Skater got along quite well, having bonded while exchanging stories about Viktor or gossiping.

“How was this week in Japan?” Mila asked.

“Well…" Yuuri began to tell his short vacation in Hasetsu with Viktor, describing everything his mother had prepared for them every day. Mila listened intently. Yakov sighed when he saw the two Skaters talking. He would rather have a Mila chatting quietly with Katsuki than a Mila loudly mocking Yuri. He left them alone for a moment.

The Japanese Skater was starting to come to the end of his story when he sighed loudly. "Unfortunately, I put on weight with all this delicious food… Look I’m fat!"

Yuuri stood up and spread his arms. Mila frowned. "You’re not fat Yusha… If you've put on weight, it doesn't really show…”

“Really?” Yuuri turned slightly and IN FACT Yuuri had taken a little shape, but that accentuated the beauty of her pretty buttocks and her thighs which were already exceptional.

"I'm having a little trouble fitting my pants ... Do you think I should be on a diet?"

Mila shook her head sharply and smirked. Knowing that her Japanese friend was coming home today, she had prepared a little present for him...

The redhead suddenly stood up and pulled Yuuri towards the women's locker room.

"M-Mila-chan! This is the women’s locker room!”

“I know, but there's no one there yet and I want to give you something! You'll see, Viktor will be surprised."

Yuuri frowned slightly but decided to trust Mila anyway. After all, nothing bad could happen...

* * *

Viktor wondered where his fiancé was.

He had just gone to chat with other coaches then Yuuri went missing. The Russian man saw Georgi on the ice, he immediately joined him. "Gosha, haven't you seen Yusha?”

“I saw him leave with Mila, she said she had something to give him.”

“Oh. And do you know what it is?”

“I think it was- Oh look at them!”

Viktor spun around and nearly tripped over air.

Yuuri wore yoga pants. That kind of pants that hugged all of Yuuri's beautiful shapes. And he was wearing a crop top too. It was not good for Viktor. And mini-Viktor too.

"Ah, Vitya there you are!" Yuuri started walking towards the entrance to the rink and he saw his lover's beautiful butt bouncing and his thighs vibrating with every step… It was deadly. Yuuri a little bit chubby was really fatal for Viktor's libido. He already felt his excitement when he saw the beautiful, chubbier shape of his fiancé. The Russian man tried to take a step towards Yuuri but tripped over… nothing at all and fell on the ice.

"Oh Vitya!"

Yuuri skated quickly towards him and knelt beside Viktor's head. The latter was lying on his stomach. The Japanese man gently lifted his lover's head and rested it on his thighs. "Are you okay Vitya? Didn't you hurt yourself?" Yuuri asked.

Viktor just groaned, burying his face against Yuuri's thighs.

"Vitya?”

“Let me stay here for a bit, please.”

“But ... The others need to practice too!"

Viktor didn't want to get up with his "little problem" between his legs. He turned his head slightly towards Mila, who was chocking on her laughter.

He understood his lesson. He will never touch the Takoyaki that Yuuri made for her again.

"Let me die crushed between your thighs please," Viktor said seriously.

“V-Vitya!”

“I want to live here now."

The rink was quickly filled with laughter from all the Skaters present and embarrassed noise from Yuuri. Fortunately Yurio was still in Kazakhstan with Otabek, otherwise Viktor would have been castrated with his "knife shoes"


	6. Day 6: Rivalry/Rivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I again have nothing to say
> 
> Today it's Rivalry !
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

Phichit loved Yuuri. He loved Yuuri as a man would love his caring big brother (or a mother hen sometimes).

So when Viktor had become Yuuri’s coach, then fiancé, Phichit had developed a certain rivalry with the Russian man. Indeed, they would organise small quizzes to see which one knew Yuuri the best. Obviously, neither would actually win because Phichit couldn't answer any sexual questions and Viktor couldn't answer questions about Yuuri's life in Detroit. It was as frustrating as it was embarrassing for Yuuri.

Surprisingly, a third person became their rival too.

Yuri Plisetsky.

The young man, although he looked harsh and angry on the outside, he had certain tenderness for the Japanese man whom he considered as his big brother (or father depending on the circumstances). Therefore, much to Viktor and Phichit's dismay, every once in a while Yurio would intervene in these quizzes correcting the two men with such a proud look that Yuuri couldn't help but smile every time.

This rivalry was very amusing for those around them. At first everyone thought it would cause conflict, but Phichit, Viktor, and Yurio loved Yuuri too much to feel any animosity. But if only-

"Yuuri hates cockroaches!”

“No, my Yusha hates bed bugs!”

“What are you saying, Katsudon hates flies!"

**** BAM! ** **

The loud noise startled the three skaters who looked fearfully at the one they were talking about. Yuuri had his palm against the wall, and he seemed to be smiling. The Japanese man gently removed his hand from the wall and the three men could see a small red stain on the normally white wall. They met Yuuri's gaze and blood-curdling smile.

"Oh. There was a mosquito. I hate these bugs; they disturb me with their constant buzzing. Luckily I can shut them up with one blow, right?"

Phichit, Viktor and Yurio nodded sharply, immediately falling silent as they drank their scorching tea.


	7. Day 7: Dream/We are here for you, son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Need sleep
> 
> So today its "dreams"
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

Yuri woke up with a start. He had a dream, no, a nightmare. Viktor and Yuuri had abandoned him. Both men had abandoned him in favor of another young, unknown skater who was calmer, nicer and respected them.

To be honest, Yurio was afraid of this kind of scenario. He was afraid that the couple would abandon him because of his execrable personality...

Yuri sighed and stood up. He left the guest bedroom of Viktor and Yuuri’s home and went into the living room, admiring the many photos Viktor had plastered on the walls.

Yuuri and Viktor smiling, Yuuri, Viktor and Yurio standing on the podium, them in Hasetsu, their improvised vacation with Yuuri's grandparents… Such good memories… However, if ever the couple decided to separate from Yurio to train someone else… That someone would replace him in these photos. And that scared him.

"Yura?" Yurio tensed and turned around. Yuuri stood at the entrance to the living room, rubbing his eyes gently. "You can’t sleep Yura?" Yuuri asked, yawning.

Yurio couldn’t answer.

"Did you had a nightmare?"

Yuri didn't answer and looked away, ashamed. The Japanese man frowned slightly and walked towards the teenager.

"Katsu-"

Yuuri grabbed him by the wrist and guided him to the room he shared with Viktor.

"Oi, Katsudon but what are you-“

“Yusha? Something’s wrong?" Viktor was still under the thick blanket, still half asleep.

"Our son had a nightmare," the Japanese replied simply.

“Hey I'm not your-" Viktor pushed the blanket aside, as if offering Yurio and Yuuri a place to lie. Luckily, Viktor wore sweatpants to sleep that night.

Yuuri gently pushed Yurio onto the bed, forcing him to lie down between him and Viktor. Viktor put an arm over the blond's head and Yuuri used it as a pillow, leaving no way to escape for Yurio.

Strangely, Yurio was no more disturbed than that and surrounded by this warmth, he even felt himself falling asleep.

" _Oyasumi son_ ," Viktor mumbled before falling asleep.

“ ** **Spokoynoy nochi Yura**** ,” Yuuri whispered.

Yuri felt tears rise to his eyes. He had never felt such familial love like this...

The teenager turned slightly, snuggling up to Yuuri. "Good night, _Touchan_ , ****Paposhka**** …"

That night, Yuri dreamed of a gold medal in the company of Yuuri and Viktor, no longer afraid of being abandoned by his parents in all but blood.


	8. Day 8: Pole Dance/Reward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kfvnrejvnrkzjvn
> 
> Pole dancing.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

After losing a bet against Phichit, Yuuri had to do the dare his best friend gave him. Obviously, Yuuri regretted losing the bet.

He had to shoot a video and post it. Not just any kind of video, no no.

He had to create a pole dance routine. On Eros. With the costume.

He could never-

He can.

Viktor was away, scheduled to take part in an ice show without Yuuri, and he had discovered a studio where you could take Pole dancing lessons. Obviously, Yuuri had befriended the owner and had access to the studio whenever he wanted.

Besides, Viktor was absolutely perfect with him, so why not reward him with something...

* * *

Yuuri waited for Viktor to finish his performance before posting the video on Twitter. He mentioned Viktor and patiently waited for his fiancé's reaction, which came quickly. 10 minutes after the video was posted.

Viktor had simply sent him a screenshot of a plane ticket arriving in St. Petersburg in four hours.

* * *

Yuuri's video spread at breakneck speed, but the clip from the interview where Viktor watched Yuuri's video in the middle of the interview was even more viral than the Pole dancing video. Viktor, flushed, could be seen biting his lip throughout the video. In the end he had tapped furiously on his screen before getting up abruptly, saying he had a plane to catch. Ten hours later, the Russian posted a picture of himself lying with a sleeping Yuuri on his chest with the inscription "Got his present, gave him mine <3".

The photo was one of the most shared on Twitter, and the Viktuuri hashtag was on top of global trends for a few days.


	9. Day 9: Gold/Success

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late, tired, "Gold"
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

Viktor looked at his medal with emotion. It was the first time since he had been dubbed "Living Legend" that he felt happy with his skating, his stubbornness to win the Russian Nationals... He had managed to snatch the gold from Yurio narrowly. He felt so happy…

The Russian took the medal and kissed it softly under the screams of the audience. He was overwhelmed.

However, one thing was missing.

Yuuri.

Yuuri, the man who gave him inspiration, the man who made him abandon his media personality, the man who introduced him to Love and Life.

Yuuri, the love of his life, his fiancé.

The man who changed him.

Yuuri and Viktor had to go separate ways to participate in their respective regional competitions. Since the Japanese and Russian Nationals were happening almost at the same time, Viktor could not be present for Yuuri. At first, the Russian man was slightly worried about his fiancé collapsing under the pressure, but Yuuri had emerged victorious, gold around his neck.

He heard the audience scream louder. Viktor smiled and placed the medal against his heart. "I wish you were there with me so much Yuuri… I did it… I miss you so much… I love you…!”

“I love you too, Vitya."

Viktor quickly turned around.

Yuuri stood in front of him, wearing his _Yuri on Ice_ costume. He was panting lightly, as if he had just run to get to Russia on time. Yuuri reached out to Viktor, blushing slightly. The latter began to skate at full speed in the arms of his fiancé. "Yuuri… Yuuri!”

“ _Tadaima_ Vitya, I'm so proud of you…”

“ _Okaeri_ Yuuri… I did it my love, I did it!" Viktor hugged Yuuri tighter, letting tears of joy flow down his cheeks.

He finally felt complete.


	10. Day 10: Tears/I watch over you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tears :'(
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

The first time Yakov had seen Viktor cry was when he was 19 after his break up with Alexei, a former Figure Skater under the jurisdiction of another Russian coach. Viktor loved Alexei, but Alexei was dating him only because Viktor was one of the most famous Figure Skaters in the world. Yakov had been heartbroken to see his pupil, the one he considered his own son, collapse into his arms. The old Russian coach wanted to stand up and use his authority to ban Alexei from the ice rink, yet he couldn't leave his pupil to ruin the career of this stupid Skater. So, every time Viktor seemed to cry, Yakov did his best to help the young Russian man.

Since that day, Yakov had seen his protégé having relationships without love and the constant sadness of Viktor. No one wanted Viktor for who he was. Everyone wanted to have the Living Legend in their bed. Nobody wanted Viktor, Vitya. So Yakov vowed to protect his student's heart no matter what.

So when Viktor announced that he was going to Japan to train Yuuri Katsuki, Yakov thought it was a bad joke. He was sure his heart was going to be crushed by Katsuki given his demeanour at the Sochi banquet; Viktor was only going to hurt himself again. It was certain.

Yet, according to social media, Viktor has never been so well. It had been such a long time since Yakov had seen his protégé smile honestly, being so happy and happy near an ice rink. Yuuri might help Viktor.

It was after seeing the Duetto performance that Yakov felt genuinely relieved. Viktor had never smiled so much on the ice, his eyes brimmed with love watching his partner and his performance has never been so emotional. Katsuki looked at him with such fondness that you had to be blind to think that the two men weren't madly in love with each other. Yakov was starting to like Katsuki.

The last time the old Russian coach saw his protégé cry, he felt relieved. Indeed, when Viktor started to cry when he saw Yuuri waiting for him at the altar wearing the brightest smile he had ever seen, Yakov said to himself that he hadn't more to worry about and that he could leave Viktor's heart in Katsuki's hands. The two men's tears of joy were enough for Yakov. Vitya was happy.


	11. Day 11: Family/We are a family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Georgiiiii!!! We won't forget youu!!!
> 
> "Family" today!
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

"Yusha? Do you have a minute?"

Yuuri turned and saw Georgi's sad face. Puzzled and worried, Yuuri skated slowly towards his friend. "Are you okay Georgi?" He asked.

Georgi shook his head. Viktor who was not far, looked at his fiancé who shook his head. The silver haired man thought for a second before pointing to the exit of the rink. Yuuri smiled at him and nodded. Viktor smiled back at him before skating towards Yakov.

"Come on. Let's go somewhere else." Yuuri said softly. The Japanese man gently took Georgi’s wrist and pulled him towards the exit of the rink.

They quickly put on their skate guards and went to the locker room. Yuuri made Georgi sit on a bench before going to his locker.

"Yusha?"

Yuuri pulled out a large turquoise blanket and wrapped Georgi in it. The Japanese man sat down by these sides and put a hand on his back. "What's going on Georgi? Tell me.”

“It's Anya… But before you say anything, I completely got over her. It's just that…”

“That?”

“Better that I show it to you. Look." The Russian man pulled out his phone and went straight to Twitter. He went to Anya's profile and showed her recent Tweets. Yuuri frowned upon reading what the young woman had written. She kept insulting Georgi and warning her Followers of nonexistent dangers in knowing or dating Georgi.

Yuuri gritted his teeth.

He handed the phone back to Georgi and stood up. He went to get his own phone and sat down heavily next to his friend, typing furiously. Georgi didn't dare ask him what he was doing when he heard a notification. He immediately opened Twitter.

****Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov**** _@ykatsuforov_

 _@gpopovich_ is one of the best people I have met since arriving in Russia. He was gentle, kind, and made sure I could adjust without relying too much on _@vkatsuforov_. He is a really good person end friend. _****#Friend #family #skatefam****_

Georgi looked at Yuuri with tears in his eyes.

"Yusha…"

Another notification caught his attention.

****Phichamster**** _@phichitchu_

 _@gpopovich_ is a romantic and very intelligent person contrary to what a certain person might say! I have never spent time with Georgi as much as my bro _@ykatsuforov_ but of our rare encounters, I have only fond memories! _ ** **#friend #family #skatefam****_

And his phone was swarmed with other Skaters using _****#friend #family #skatefam****_ , defending him from anything Anya could say. He suddenly saw the profiles of his own rinkmates. He stood up, clutching the blanket and quickly joined Viktor and the others, all smiling on their phones.

"Everyone…”

“Yusha warned us all, I guess you haven't seen her post on our group chat right? I have never seen my Yusha insult someone so much." Viktor said with a wink.

Yuuri crossed his arms and puffed out his cheeks, blushing slightly. "Did you really think I was going be calm seeing someone insulting my family? It's like telling me not to eat Katsudon for the rest of my life!"

Yuuri was about to add something else but feeling a pair of arms around his neck silenced him. Georgi hugged him, weeping softly on his shoulder. "Thank you Yusha… Thank you!”

“It's nothing Geor-”

“Gosha,” cut in the Russian man. “Call me Gosha, you’re family after all…"

Yuuri smiled slightly and gently patted his friend's back. "Alright Gosha.”

Since that day, no one has heard from Anya. As for Georgi, he found a girlfriend by the name of Haruka, a young Japanese woman working in a small cafe near the ice rink. Yuuri had more or less played Cupid for his friend.


	12. Day 12: Makkachin/Bark!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaayyy! Makkachin!
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

Makkachin was a good dog.

Makkachin loved Viktor.

Viktor adopted her when she was just a pup and they had never left each other since.

She had seen the ups and downs of her owner, his moments of joy, his moments of anger, his tears, Makkachin was still there.

Makkachin had seen when Viktor returned, very sad from his big competition. He couldn't stop crying for a Yuri. Was he talking about the blond boy who smelled like cat? Apparently not. He said "YuUri" and not "Yuri", and every time he looked at his small screen he seemed sad and or was crying. So Makka tried to lick the tears off his owner’s cheeks to comfort him and snuggle up against him.

One day, while relaxing on Viktor, she felt her master's heart beat faster. Makkachin moved slightly and saw on the small screen the Yuuri who made his master sad. Makka could feel Viktor's mood lighten.

"Makka! Look, it's Yuuri! He's doing my routine! He's so handsome… Do you think we should go to Japan to see him?! You think that's his way of saying that he misses me?"

Makkachin barked. She didn't understand what he said but Viktor looked so happy… If Yuuri could make him happy and smiling like that, she would do anything to make them meet.

"You're right Makka! I'm going to book the first ticket to Japan… I hope he'll be happy to see me!"

Makkachin watched Viktor watch the video of the human on the ice over and over. She felt like she was going to have a second owner in no time, and she loved him already. That's why as soon as she saw the young Japanese man, she couldn't help but jump on him, thanking him with many barks for bringing joy and warmth into Viktor's life, after all of his years of freezing solitude.


	13. Day 13: Victory/Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really short sorry, I had no ideas left for this one :/
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

Yurio stared at the screen in disbelief.

He had… lost again?

"Oops, sorry Yurio." Yuuri said smiling.

Wrong. He wasn't sorry at all.

Yuri had come to spend the weekend with Viktor and Yuuri. The latter asked if the younger wanted to play Mario Kart before dinner. Obviously, Yurio accepted and thought to win, but… Yuuri won every race.

"Another one?" Yuuri asked.

Yurio was about to answer when Viktor came to save him by telling them that dinner was ready.

* * *

Later Phichit sent him a message, telling him that Yuuri was the all-platform Mario Kart champion on their school when they still lived together in Detroit.

Yuri growled. This is the reason why Yuuri had so many victories in a row. As much as Yurio was disappointed that he lost, he loved to see his brother’s face light up after winning.


	14. Day 14: Forever/ For eternity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm making Viktor cry again...  
> But today i'm collaborating with dear ViyaGyudon on twitter! check out theur twitter page for more art! they are sooo skilled~
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

Viktor sighed, looking at himself in the mirror.

40 years old. He had turned 40 years old a few weeks ago and felt his balding spot being bigger and bigger. The former Viktor Nikiforov, icon of ethereal beauty was starting to disappear, leaving a wrinkled old bald man instead. And that scared Viktor. He was afraid of not being as attractive as he used to be, of not being attractive enough for his husband. Yuuri was 36 years old and he still looked so young.

Damn those Japanese genes.

Yuuri was beautiful, his skin was still so soft and shiny, and he still had so much hair compared to 10 years ago… Viktor was not jealous, he was just afraid that Yuuri would get bored of him and would leave him for a younger man, more handsome, better looking, healthier...

"Vitya?"

Through the mirror, Viktor saw his fiancé coming slowly. Their eyes met, Yuuri understood. The Japanese put his arms around Viktor's waist and gently kissed his shoulder blade. "What are you thinking my love?" Yuuri asked while looking at their reflections.

Viktor said nothing. He touched the wrinkles he had around his eyes. He then ran a hand through his hair with a sad gaze. "I am getting old," Viktor said.

“We are all getting old Vitya.”

“I know but… I'm not the same man you loved, admired…! I… I'm afraid I'm not good enough for you anymore, I'm afraid you will go-" The Russian was cut off by a finger on his lips. He met the intense gaze of his fiancé. Yuuri removed his finger and put his hands on his lover's shoulders, gently turning him over to face him.

Yuuri gently put his hands on Viktor's cheeks, his thumbs caressing the wrinkles around his eyes. "Vitya, Vitenka, my love… I don't care about your wrinkles; to be honest they make you more attractive. They are a testament to how much you've grown in your life, our years spent together and it adds a certain charm to you… Vitya, you are the most handsome man I have seen in all my life, with or without wrinkles, with or without hair, with or without teeth, with or without muscles. Vitenka, you’re a beautiful man. No man or woman can surpass your beauty, inside and outside. I loved you when I was young, I love you today and I will always love you tomorrow and forever."

Viktor felt tears run down his cheeks. No one had ever made such a declaration to him… Even after 10 years of marriage, Viktor manages to fall deeper in love with Yuuri…!

The Japanese man smiled softly and gently wiped away the tears with his thumbs. Viktor whimpered softly.

"I love you Vitenka."

Viktor cried harder. He collapsed into his lover's arms, hugging him tightly. Yuuri gently stroked his fiancé's back.

"Yuuri… I love you… I love you so much…!"

Yuuri placed a kiss on his lover's temple, then on his cheek and finally on his lips.

"You are perfect Vitya. Never forget that. I will be with you forever.”

“Forever…”


	15. Day 15: Legend/Love nest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragon Viktor! That's all I have to say!
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

Normally Dragons did not exist.

Keyword: normally.

Yet Viktor was a Dragon. A large Silver Dragon that could breathe ice. This large Dragon, as intimidating as he was adorable, behaved like a little puppy in need of affection whenever he was separated from Yuuri. Obviously, the latter could not stay in the company of his beloved Dragon for very long due to his human nature, although the entire ducal house of the Katsukis approved of their son's relationship with the legendary creature. Besides, Viktor, overwhelmed with emotions by such acceptance from the family, had started to cry, three of his tears turning into pink diamonds. The Dragon had delicately placed the diamonds in the hands of Toshiya, Hiroko and Mari, and the humans realized that they could hear the Dragon when they had the jewel on them. So the family decided to cut the diamond and wear it as a brooch.

Viktor had cried again when he saw the precisely cut dragon-shaped brooches on his new family's clothing, and even more when he saw that the House of Katsukis emblem now featured a Silver Dragon resting near the family's Black Fox. Viktor finally felt he belonged to a family.

However, Viktor could not stay and live in the Katsukis gardens forever. Indeed, summer was coming and Viktor, being an Ice Dragon, found it difficult to be exposed too long under the Sun.

Yuuri who had seen his Dragon's ill-being had managed to find a cave not far from the Katsuki estate when the mates had made a reconnaissance flight around it. Viktor could finally spend his summers without straying too far from his human family! Obviously, the cave was in an isolated place where only the Imperial Army could enter but with difficulty. Fortunately, for a Dragon arriving from the sky, it was easy.

But every time Viktor spent his nights in the cave, something was missing.

Yuuri.

Yuuri would stay at his parents' estate at night, as Viktor's nest could only hold a large Dragon and was not very comfortable for a human. So the Dragon had a good idea one Spring…

* * *

Viktor gently landed in the middle of the Katsuki’s rose garden one morning. Mari was already awake and chatting with a young boy, probably a new gardener as he suddenly tensed up and looked scared to death. Mari nodded at the Dragon. "Hello Vicchan, you just missed Yuuri. He left to town with Marquis Giacometti. He told me that the Marquis wanted to woo someone and had requested my brother's help.”

_"Yes, Yuuri told me about it,"_ Viktor replied. _“However, I don't know who the person in question is.”_

“Damn. I wanted to ask you too.”

_“Yuuri told me that you would ask me, so he purposely hid it.”_

“Pffft... this kid really thinks of everything,” whispered Mari. “Otherwise, what are you doing here? Not that I don't like seeing you at the estate, Mother and Father will be delighted to see you but generally you prefer to stay in your cave when Yuuri is away.”

_“Speaking of that... Could you ask the Duke and Duchess to come please?”_

“No problem but Vicchan, don't bother calling us by our titles. It's Mother and Father for you too you know? Come on wait for me there."

With a final pat on his arm, Mari returned to the mansion, the new gardener following her shakily. He must have been afraid when he heard the growls during his exchange with Mari. Viktor lay down and purred lightly at the thought of his sister-in-law's words.

"Vicchan!"

The Dragon lifted his head and saw Yuuri's mother happily walking towards him, Toshiya looking at her with an enamoured gaze. Mari laughed lightly when he saw his mother so happy to see her son-in-law. " _Duch_ -"

Hiroko's dark gaze cut him off.

_"Mother! How are you?”_

“I'm fine son. How are you? Do you like your cave?”

_“I am very well! I have never been happier.”_

“I'm happy for you Vicchan, you deserve to be happy with our son,” Toshiya said.

_“Thank you, Father. Hope you are well. Please contact me with your brooch if you are in need of a Dragon!"_

Toshiya laughed and gently stroked the Dragon's muzzle. Viktor purred softly.

"Anyway Vicchan, did you want to ask us something?" Hiroko asked as he sat down on a bench in front of Viktor.

The Dragon nodded and looked slightly nervous. _"I wanted to know… If I could invite Yuuri to spend the night in my cave.”_

“But of course Vicchan, you don't even have to ask us since Yuuri is officially your mate!”

If Viktor was human, he was sure he would blush strongly by hearing Hiroko's words. " _The problem is, my nest is too small and uncomfortable for a human ... I would like to ask for your help in making a comfortable nest for Yuuri._ " Viktor closed his eyes and put his head on the ground in submission.

“Oh… Vicchan, of course we'll help you!” Hiroko exclaimed enthusiastically.

_“Really?!”_

“Of course! We even planned that you would come and ask us one day. So we took the initiative and ordered a lot of fabrics so that you could make the best nest.” Toshiya turned to his butler. "Takeshi, get the fabrics ready and bring them here please."

The butler bowed before returning to the mansion.

Viktor felt his heart explode with joy. For a creature from the legends, he was well domesticated by humans. The Dragon let himself relax under his mother-in law’s scratches, purring lightly.

Later, Viktor returned to his cave with a cart full of sheets and fabrics between his claws, ready to make the best nest for his mate.

* * *

Yuuri was worried. It had been a week since he had seen Viktor and his heart was starting to clench as he thought that Viktor had perhaps found a female to mate with as a mere human, from a ducal family or not, would no longer satisfy him.

"Yuuri, your Dragon is in the garden."

Yuuri jumped up from his desk and ran. He rushed past his mother and father, the latter smiling softly when they saw their son's expression.

"Vitya!"

Viktor purred so loudly that Yuuri felt it, even being far from his Dragon. He ran over to him and hugged his muzzle, placing multiple kisses on the Dragon's scaly skin. Viktor couldn't stop purring. _"Yuuri, my love. I'm sorry I made you wait so long, but I have prepared something for us, for you.”_

“Vitya?”

_“Come up."_

Yuuri didn't hesitate. He climbed on his Dragon, glancing at his family who waved at him from afar.

Viktor flew to his cave. The way was quicker than usual, the Dragon eager to show his beautiful nest to his mate. Yuuri delicately descended from his back, Viktor giving him small pushes to make him move faster.

"Vitya, don't be in such a hurry!”

_“Look my love!”_

“What-"

Yuuri felt his breath stop.

Viktor's nest, usually made of leaves, was covered with many sheets, furs, anything imaginable to make the ground comfortable. There were even cushions!

Viktor got ahead of him and settled into his nest. He looked at Yuuri with curiosity and tenderness. The Duke felt himself blush and flattered that his Dragon had prepared all this for him. He walked to the nest and looked Viktor in the eyes. "Vitya, can I get into your nest?"

Viktor nodded and raised a wing.

Yuuri gently took off his shoes, his jacket and put his things at the foot of the nest. He entered.

As beautiful as the nest was, it was just as comfortable. Yuuri found it hard to believe that under his feet were leaves and other sheets, it was so soft...

Yuuri heard a curious growl near him. Viktor was still waiting his opinion. The young man smiled and sat down next to his Dragon. Viktor rested his head on his mate’s legs, enjoying his soft touch.

"This is such a beautiful nest Vitya, I am so proud of you… I love it. You are so good to me Vitenka. I love you."

Feeling Viktor purring, Yuuri smiled softly.

_"I love you too my mate. I could never imagine my life without you ..."_

Yuuri gently kissed Viktor's fangs.

He was madly in love with a Dragon.


	16. Day 16: Agape/Relax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff <3
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

Yuri sat down between his Japanese counterpart's legs and wrapped himself in a blue blanket. Yuuri's arms wrapped around the blonde's slender body and rested his chin at the top of his head. Yurio snuggled up against the elder's chest while Viktor entered the bedroom followed by Makkachin and Potya, hot cocoa in hand. Makka jumped on the bed with Potya and rested her head on Yurio's thigh while Potya went to snuggle up against his owner’s stomach. Viktor smiled softly and handed the hot cocoa to the teen who took it gently. The older one sat down next to his fiancé and started to gently scratch Yuri's neck.

The teenager was starting to relax more and more. Yuuri's warmth combined with the sweetness of Viktor's hot chocolate was starting to make him drowsy. The day at the rink had been so trying for him, he-

"It's all right Yura."

Viktor's calm voice brought him to his senses. He felt his pulse slowly calm down. He gave the empty cup to Viktor and relaxed against Yuuri who began to hum a Japanese lullaby. Yuri began to fall asleep, overwhelmed by so much Agape around him.

So, that’s how having parents feels like…


	17. Day 17: Best Friends/He found him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the Phichit-Yuuri bromance.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

Phichit looked at the photo with a smile. It was him and Yuuri, sitting on the latter's bed when they were still in Detroit. Yuuri had a hamster on his head and was smiling, we could see behind him a poster of Viktor Nikiforov (limited edition of course). Phichit was also smiling and holding a hamster.

This photo was taken a few months after Phichit came, and the two Skaters soon became friends and took this photo to celebrate their friendship. The Thai wanted to immortalize the moment when Yuuri had finally invited Phichit to his room and told him that he considered him to be his best friend.

At that time, Phichit was laughing that one day Yuuri would end up marrying his idol and obviously Yuuri always contradicted him by saying that he would surely end up alone, that no one would want a man who had so little self-confidence. Every time, Phichit reprimand and told him that he would always find someone. That person was meant for him and was his soulmate. Yuuri sighed but didn't add anything and changed the subject.

Today, Phichit was attending the wedding of his best friend, who was marrying his idol. The Thai was so happy that he could feel tears threatening to fall.

"Phichit!"

The aforementioned raised his head and saw Yuuri looking at him with a big smile. The Japanese man walked over and took the younger man in his arms.

"You were right Peach. In this world there is always someone for us, and I have found him, my soulmate…"

Phichit cried in the arms of his best friend. Yuuri was finally complete.


	18. Day 18: Soulmates/Our souls, united

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I believe in platonic soulmates.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

They say that soulmates are always romantic and they have to be together. It was obviously wrong.

People could recognize themselves through soul marks which represented a soulmate in the world and faded away when the person died. Usually a person had one, or two. Rare were the people who didn't but it was possible, yet a person with more than two marks was so rare that it was almost a legend.

Yet Katsuki Yuuri was a young man with more than two soul marks.

His parents were very surprised when they saw 3 fresh marks on the infant's skin. A pink ribbon on the ankle, a brown lily flower on the back of the neck, and most surprisingly a blue and purple snowflake above the heart.

* * *

The Katsukis had noticed that a soul mark appeared on the back of Mari's neck, linking her directly to her little brother. She had vowed to protect him at all costs.

* * *

When Yuuri was one year old, Okukawa Minako moved to Hasetsu to open a dance studio, reuniting with her friend Hiroko. The former dancer was immediately drawn to the toddler, seeing him almost as her son. Yuuri had found his second soul mate.

* * *

Yuuri was three years old when a new mark appeared this time on his right wrist. It looked like a little green hamster. 20 years later, Yuuri met his third soul mate, Phichit Chulanont. Strangely, Yuuri hadn't felt much when he met Phichit. Well, he had felt great affection, but the same affection he had for Mari.

* * *

He still hadn't met the person with the purple and blue soul mark above his heart.

* * *

At eight years old, Yuuri felt a small burn on his right wrist. The Japanese saw a yellow feather appear. The young boy felt a tenderness and affection towards the person who bore the mark. Over the following years, Yuuri felt this mark pulsing several times as if the person was anxious and needed reassurance. The Japanese had grown in the habit of kissing the soul mark, soothing his soulmate.

Fifteen years later, Yuuri met Yuri Plisetsky for the first time. Although the meeting of the two Yuris went badly, the year after it was easy to see Yurio hugging the Japanese man, the latter calming him down, reassuring him after a hard day of training.

* * *

Yuuri was anxious when he saw Viktor Nikiforov. The latter had arrived without warning and he had seen his mark.

Yuuri was afraid.

Viktor Nikiforov was his soulmate.

He had seen the purple and blue snowflake on his chest.

Yuuri was feeling anxious and that he didn't deserve to be a Russian soul mate.

As if he knew how Yuuri was feeling, Viktor had hugged him. The two men had felt an indescribable emotion, as if they had found their other half. Yuuri had felt his anxiety subside; felt calmer and relaxed in the Russian’s arms.

5 years later, Yuuri stood at the altar with Viktor, his other soulmates by his side.

Yuuri was the first to have 5 soulmates but also was the first who managed to gather all of his soulmates by his side.


	19. Day 19: Engaged/Already taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> csdkjbcvskdvbsk sleepy
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

Andrei looked at the newcomer with an appreciative gaze. Katsuki Yuuri was the new student of Yakov Feltsman, one of the coaches dedicated to Figure Skating. As an Ice Hockey player, Andrei normally didn't care about Figure Skaters but Yuuri had caught his eye. After all, who would resist that angelic face and especially those beautiful, plump thighs that could surely destroy a watermelon with a little pressure? In short, Andrei absolutely wanted to spend a night with him. Well, he had a ring on his left hand but that surely didn't mean anything, how a foreigner could know the traditions in Russia?

Yuuri seemed to stop for a moment before heading towards the barrier, chatting with Viktor Nikiforov who was on the other side of the ice. Yuuri must have known the Living Legend of Russia since they skated on the same ice.

Confident, Andrei walked over to the Japanese man and cleared his throat to get his attention. "Hello Yuuri." Andrei said flirtatiously.

Yuuri jumped, as if he didn't expect to see the hockey player. Viktor looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Uh… Hello?"

Andrei felt his heart beat a little harder. Katsuki was so cute. "How are you? Coach Yakov is not making your life hard?’ Andrei Asked. “A friend of mine told me he was rough as a Coach. If you want I can come and help you with your jumps if you know what I mean…"

Andrei saw Viktor frown. So he wanted Katsuki too…

"Excuse me but ...”

“Yes Yuuri?”

“Who are you?"

Ouch. Hard blow for Andrei. "Oh, I'm Andrei, you know the captain of the Russian Ice Hockey team!”

“Um... I'm sorry…"

Ouch. Second hard blow for Andrei. But he was not losing hope. He was about to say something else when Viktor laughed lightly. "What do you want Nikiforov?"

The silver haired man took Yuuri's left hand and held it up, making the golden ring to shine on his ring finger and then he raised his own left hand.

"We're engaged. Go away." Sneered Viktor.

Behind them, Yuri Plisetsky laughed hard, followed by Mila Babicheva.

Andrei growled and left. Who would have guessed that the Japanese angel was already engaged? (absolutely everyone, moron.)

* * *

"I wonder why he came to talk to me." Yuuri said.

Viktor looked at him incredulously. “Seriously?” He asked.

“Yes?”

“You really didn’t realize that…?

“That what?"

The Living Legend sighed fondly and took Yuuri's left hand, kissing the ring. "Forget it my love. You are mine, right? Mine.”

“Of course Vitya. And you're mine too."

Viktor smiled and tenderly kissed his fiancé.


	20. Day 20: Eros/Incubus of my heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This prompt is a taste of a fic that I'll write later on!
> 
> Also, I collaborate with @Caramel_draws on twitter, be sure to check on him and his beautiful works!  
> Warnings: Mafia, lot of blood, mentions of violence and smut!
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

Viktor gently stroked the sleeping face of his beloved. He and Yuuri had spent a wonderful night, surrendering to the erotic caresses and the pleasure that Yuuri, his dear Demon, could give him. Because yes, Yuuri Katsuki was a Demon. Precisely a Demon of Lust, or in other words an Incubus.

Viktor smiled and slowly got out of bed. He didn't want to wake up his Demon-

"Vitya…"

Yuuri put an arm around the Russian's waist and placed a soft kiss on his back.

"Hello my Demon, did you sleep well?" Viktor asked tenderly.

Yuuri groaned before grabbing his lover's pillow and burying his head in it. The Russian laughed when he saw the adorable behaviour of his husband.

Because yes, Viktor was married and bounded to the Incubus Yuuri Katsuki, swearing faithfulness until death decides to take them away. It didn't bother Viktor as he loved Yuuri too much to imagine his life without him. Viktor took his husband's right hand and gently kissed the golden ring on his ring finger. He heard a purr coming from Yuuri. The Russian smiled tenderly before getting up to get ready for the day.

After an invigorating shower, he dressed in a black suit and walked to the bed. He saw Yuuri asleep on his side, gripping the pillow Viktor had slept on. Adorable.

The Russian approached his lover and kissed him softly on the forehead, a loud purring resonated in the room. "I'm going to work my love. I love you.”

“Nggh... Luv’ ya..."

Viktor kissed his forehead again before exiting the bedroom, going straight into his office. His gaze fell directly on the painting of him and Yuuri.

Viktor was in his black suit with his famous red tie that matched the eyes of the Demon that was in his arms. The latter’s back was turned, showing his Incubus tattoo while looking over his shoulder. Yuuri wore his Demon uniform, black leather mini-shorts with a strap on his chest, a collar and gloves also in black leather. He also wore black garter belts with tights, showcasing his strong and plump legs. Both men smirked, Viktor's blue eyes shining with a hint of red around his pupils, and Yuuri's blood-red eyes.

This painting radiated with Eros, Yuuri's element.

Viktor was proud of this painting. Anyone doubting Yuuri's power trembled at their portrait. The Russian smiled and sat down at his desk, it was time to start working. He barely took a sip of his tea when he heard someone knocking on his door. It was one of his underlings. "Pakhan Nikiforov, the Boss of the Groussev family invites you to lunch at this address."

Viktor frowned and stood up. "Get everyone. Let’s go."

* * *

Yuuri was sleeping in under the silk blankets when he heard hurried footsteps in the mansion. The Demon raised an eyebrow before standing up. He winced slightly as he felt his husband's seed spill out of his hole, a memory of the night before. Yuuri smiled softly, blushing. As well as he could be demonic and sadistic in his Incubus form, as he could be shy and gentle in his human form. This was the duality Viktor had learned to love. He loved all of Yuuri, human or not.

The Demon went to take a shower before dressing quietly. He walked out of the room and smelled something familiar. He paused for a moment and concentrated.

Iron.

Roses.

Snow.

Blood.

Vitya's blood.

Yuuri had smelled Viktor's blood… Did that mean Viktor was injured…?

"Vitya!"

The Demon rushed out of the office and followed the scent of blood, leading him straight to the hospital wing. He opened the door brutally, surprising all the occupants including Viktor. "Yusha?”

“Vitya!" Yuuri rushed over to her lover and took his face in his hands. The Demon inspected Viktor's body and felt his blood boil upon seeing the cuts on his face and his multiple bandages. The Pakhan had a bandage around his shoulder and a splint on his wrist. Yuuri's eyes turned blood red. "Who?"

The Bratva members present recoiled in fear.

"WHO?! WHO DID THIS?!"

Yuuri felt a delicate hand on his wrist.

"Yusha." Viktor gently stroked his wrist. "I'm fine. You help me get dressed and we go back to our room?" asked the Russian while smiling tenderly.

Yuuri's red eyes turned warm brown. He helped Viktor to put on his shirt then the Demon took the human in his arms and carried him like a bride. They didn't speak to anyone.

Yuuri gently laid Viktor on the bed and covered him. The Incubus looked at his husband in concern.

"You know I'm not gonna die now, it's just a few injuries, I'll be on my feet in no time.”

“I know but… all my instincts are on fire right now… What happened?”

“A family betrayed us… They had contacted us to strengthen the links between the Bratva and their family but they turned against us at the last moment.”

“I see…"

The Demon felt a hand against his cheek. "Yusha… don't try to avenge me. I'm not dead and we'll make them regret their actions. Remember you can't kill, and I don't want you to hurt yourself. Okay?”

“Okay…”

“So don't leave me ok?”

“Okay, but can I go take Vicchan for a walk first? "

Viktor raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't have time to take the dogs out, and this morning Vicchan brought me his leash so...”

“Okay Yusha, but first, come and nap with me.”

“But-“

“Yushaaa… "

Yuuri couldn't resist the pleading look from his husband. The Incubus sighed and slipped under the covers beside his man. He gently stroked Viktor's hair and watched him fall asleep because of the medicine. The Demon kissed the Russian tenderly and stood up, leaving the room and closing the door gently. Christophe Giacometti, Viktor's right-hand man, was waiting for him in the office.

“Who?” Yuuri asked, crossing his arms.

"The Groussevs," Chris answered, holding out a map. “I marked the location of their main mansion.”

“Thanks Chris.”

“No problem Yuuri. You protect and watch over our Pakhan, everyone supports you here. Avenge him and teach those motherfuckers a lesson. "

Yuuri smirked, his eyes taking on a red tint. Chris felt a chill run through his body.

"With pleasure…" The Demon hissed and a small Toy Poodle came running to Yuuri's feet. The latter smiled and carried the poodle and smirked slyly. "Vicchan… It's dinner time!"

* * *

"Yuuri."

The aforementioned turned around and saw an Angel land behind him.

"Phichit."

The Angel and the Demon stared at each other for a moment before the Demon folded his arms.

"I felt your bloodlust. What happened?”

“They betrayed and hurt Viktor."

Phichit frowned and raised his hand. A black scythe appeared and levitated directly into Yuuri's hands. The Angel approached and hugged Yuuri. The Demon hugged him back.

"You’re authorised to kill because your mate has been hurt. Be careful Yuuri. I don't want to end up without a best friend, do I?"

Yuuri smiled. "I'll come back in one piece, I promise."

Phichit smiled back at him before taking off, leaving Yuuri alone with Vicchan.

The Incubus ran a hand through his hair, pinning it back as he closed his eyes. Suddenly his clothes changed to Incubus's uniform. His eyes glowed and his canines protruded slightly from his mouth.

"Let’s hunt…"

* * *

Viktor woke up a little disoriented. He searched for Yuuri on his side of the bed but found only a cold spot. He frowned. The Russian stood up and dressed quickly, paying attention to his injuries before stepping out, finding Chris. "He left ?”

“Yes, for about two hours "

Viktor sighed but smiled softly. His Yuuri was really stubborn sometimes…

"Gather our team and the medics. We're going to pay the Goussevs a little visit…"

* * *

Two hours later, Viktor stood in front of the Groussev mansion, silent. No screams, no gunshots, everything was calm. There was no one at the gates and everything was already open.

Viktor's men got out of the cars, making sure the way was clear. Viktor got out of his car. He let his men push through the doors of the main entrance and saw the most gloomy but beautiful thing of his life.

Yuuri was in the middle of the room, grinning like a madman with glowing red eyes. He was covered in blood but he apparently wasn’t hurt. He had a large scythe in his hand, which was also covered in blood. Around Yuuri was a multitude of corpses, dismembered or beheaded... we could not even see the colour of the floor anymore as there was so much blood flowing.

A bark caught his attention. Vicchan ran to Viktor and jumped into his arms. He too was covered in blood.

"Vitya! What are you doing here my love? You should rest!"

Viktor smiled and walked over to his husband, avoiding heads and arms and kissing Yuuri tenderly. "You weren't in bed anymore, I was cold."

Yuuri felt his Demon heart melt. He was about to say something when a moan interrupted him. Ivan Grossev, the leader of the Grossevs was crawling on the ground. "P-Please!"

Yuuri glared at him. "Silence." The Incubus threw his scythe, piercing Grossev's head killing him instantly. “Shall we go home?” Yuuri asked.

“With pleasure my love. Are you hurt?"

Yuuri shook his head and gently kissed Viktor.

* * *

"V-Vitya your shoulder AH-!"

Viktor laughed softly and tenderly kissed his husband's neck. Yuuri began to purr softly. He made a few gentle thrusts, bringing tender pleasure to his Demon who purred louder and louder in such act of tenderness.

"Vitya… Please… Don't be hurt anymore… I don't want to smell, feel or see blood coming out of your body anymore… Vitya… Vitya… Vitenka…!"

A few tears escaped from Yuuri. Viktor kissed them softly and stroked his cheek tenderly. "Yusha… I love you so much, my love, my world… I would never let blood come out of my body if it wasn't you who brought it out… I am at your command my love, I am yours.”

“Vitya… I love you, I am yours too. Do what you want with me! I love you so much!"

Yuuri felt his orgasm come, his purring increased in volume. He put a hand on Viktor's cheek and looked him straight in the eyes. The latter smiled and with a last thrust, spilled into his husband as Yuuri came ar the same time.

Yuuri's purrs didn't subside by the slightest. He felt full and happy in Viktor's arms.

"I love you Vitya… Forever…”

“Me too Yuuri, I love you, we will stay together forever. "Viktor replied, kissing his husband softly.


	21. Day 21: Flower crown/Friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Children! :3
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

Yulia was watching the kids having fun in the park. The young child was alone in a corner, no one wanted to play with her. The other kids said she was weird with her red hair, so no one wanted to talk to her.

"Hello!" said a voice behind Yulia. The child turned and saw a little girl, with long silver hair and brown eyes. She had a big heart-shaped smule and had her arms full of flowers. “What are you doing alone?” the little girl asked.

“Uh...”

“Oh I didn't introduce myself! My name is Yuuki Valeriya Viktorovna Katsuki-Nikiforova! Nice to meet you!”

“Wow… your name is very long…”

“I know! Mom and Dad come from two different countries, so they decided to mix everything up! What's your name?”

“Yulia Belova…”

“Nice to meet you Yulia!" Yuuki shook her new friend's hand as she dropped some flowers. Yulia, overwhelmed by so much energy, didn't know what to do. "Have you seen all the flowers I have? These are to make flower crowns! Do you want me to teach you?"

Yuuki seemed so motivated and happy to be able to teach something to her new friend that Yulia couldn't refuse. The little redhead nodded, making the other little girl smile.

Very quickly, the two children set to work. Yulia learned a lot about the little girl with the silver hair. Yuuki was 8 years old and half Russian and half Japanese. Her nickname was Snejinka, which meant "snowflake" since her name meant "snow" in Japanese. Her mom was a male Omega and her dad a male Alpha. Her mom was pregnant and she was going to have a baby brother! Also, she had her mom's hair and her dad’s eyes. Yulia told her that she was the same age as Yuuki, that she had no siblings and that she had the same hair as her mom male Omega and the eyes of her dad male Alpha.

Yulia finished her second flower crown and Yuuki her third when her parents arrived.

“Hello sweetheart, have you made a new friend?” Her mom asked.

“Yes! Mom this is Yuuki, she taught me how to make flower crowns, look it's for you and dad!"

Yulia's mom bent down and accepted the crown that had made the redhead.

"Snejinka!"

A tall blonde accompanied by two people walked up to Yuuki. Yulia's dad stepped forward as if to protect her child and her mate. Yuuki stood up and ran to the tall blond. "Uncle Yura!”

“Hey kid, how are you?”

“I’m fine! I made a new friend! Mom, dad, uncle Yura, this is Yulia and her mom and dad!"

From what Yulia understood, the man with the silver hair was Yuuki's mom, Viktor. The brown haired was her dad, Yuuri, and blonde was her uncle. From there, Yulia and Yuuki stopped following the conversation of the grown-ups and returned to their flower crowns, promising to make one for the other.

It was the start of a great friendship.


	22. Day 22: Idol/Apollo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :) I have nothing to say lol

* * *

"Excuse me?" Viktor said, dumbfounded.

Yuuri was red from embarrassment as Takeshi laughed heartily. "You heard that right! Yuuri was our school idol!”

“He’s lying!"

Takeshi laughed again as Yuuri hid his face in his hands.

“Let me tell you something Viktor. When Yuuri was in middle school, he would occasionally go to the music room or the gymnasium at the end of the day to relax, thinking that no one would disturb him. Indeed, no one came to disturb him. They all came to listen to him or watch him dance! Besides, it seems that Yuuri was dancing almost in the dark so no one recognized him...”

“Wow…”

“This is how the legend of "Apollo" was born! Everyone was looking for who he was and he became the school idol. Obviously, Yuuri here did not know that everyone was looking for him. If you want Viktor I can let you listen to recordings when he sang alone…”

“NO TAKESHI!” Yuuri yelled.

“YES TAKESHI!” Viktor replied.

“GIRLS! CATCH YOUR UNCLE!"

Suddenly, the triplets leaped at Yuuri, holding him to the ground while Takeshi gave some recordings to Viktor to listen. The latter smiled more and more ad he listened to his lover’s singing. "Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuushaaaa! Why didn't you tell me you sang so well? You could be a singer after retirement!”

“V-Vitya!"

Viktor motioned for the triplets to stand up before rushing towards his fiancé, locking him to the ground by rubbing his face against his chest. Yuuri sighed and let it go, absently stroking his lover's hair. If Viktor ever said he could be a singer...

Why not give it a try?


	23. Day 23: Vicchan/Finding him again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

Vicchan knew he was dead that day, yet why was he still alive? Why he was so big?

He had seen himself in a store window, huge, at least four times the size of a Toy Poodle, with thick fur and powerful canines. From what he understood, they called this breed "Caucasian Shepherd Dog".

The children seemed to be afraid of him. Indeed, they always screamed when they saw him… Before, children really liked to pat him but now...

Also, he had noticed that he was in a very cold country. Luckily he had his thick fur to protect him, but he wasn't used to being so much outside with a wet fur.

Regarding food, a cute elderly couple would give him some food and water every day. In return, he frightened anyone who came to annoy them. Unfortunately, a few years after waking up in this body, he realized that the couple died when they saw the black bags coming out of the house. Vicchan started to wander the streets of the big city.

He missed Yuuri very much. He always loved this boy with a heart of gold, always wanted his affections. Yet Yuuri had a bright future in Figure Skating and had to be away for so long… That was Vicchan's worst regret. Not having seen his master for the last time.

Maybe she was the reason why Vicchan had come back…

"… And Vicchan had started barking!"

Reflexively, Vicchan barked. That voice… Yuuri?

"Yuuuuusha! Did you see? That dog barked when you said Vicchan!"

Vicchan barked again and saw a tall man with silver hair… This was the same man Yuuri had on his walls! And then next to him…!

The big dog started to run towards Yuuri and jumped on him, He started to lick the Japanese man's face by uttering happy whimpers. Yuuri was there!

"Are you okay Yusha?”

“Yes, but this dog… "

Yuuri tried as best he could to stand up but because of the dog, he sat up while the Caucasian Shepherd Dog rubbed his head against him.

"Yusha, do you think Vicchan would have reincarnated?”

“What do you mean?”

“This big boy reacted to Vicchan’s name, and seems deeply attached to you… Isn't there something that only Vicchan and you know to do?"

Yuuri seemed to think for a moment before blushing strongly. "Vicchan, sit down."

The dog obeyed.

"Viktor Nikiforov."

The dog began to howl, then roll onto his back and finally bark four times.

"Oh my God…”

“Yusha?"

Yuuri hugged Vicchan and cried into his fur. The dog tried to rub his head against Yuuri's to reassure him. "It's Vicchan… He was doing this to mimic me when I was… in a fanboy mode. The four barks are your 4 wins in a row before he…”

“Don't worry Yusha, I get it. So we got a new dog? "

Yuuri's face lit up. He jumped up and jumped into the other man's arms, knocking them both to the ground. Thinking they were playing, Vicchan jumped on them.

How good it was to be reunited with his family...


	24. Day 24: Marriage/Happily ever after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIGHT ON THE SCHEDULE AGAIN!
> 
> Enjoy uwu !

* * *

Viktor never thought he was going to end up there, on the altar waiting for the love of his life.

He had always believed that he would end up alone, that he would not meet anyone who wanted him for who he really was… Everyone loved Viktor Nikiforov, but no one liked Vitya, the affectionate, the clingy, the romantic, the goofy man...

So Viktor had given up hope of ever finding love.

But Yuuri had arrived in his life. Yuuri had introduced him to love, what it felt to be loved in return.

Yuuri had saved him.

And today they were there, together, on the altar.

He was no longer just Viktor Nikiforov, the perfect and unapproachable heartbreaker.

He was Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov, married, husband of Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov and ****_happy_****.


	25. Day 25: Promise/I will protect you, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is a preview of a fanfic I might write later on!
> 
> Warnings: Bullying, violence.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

Yuuri ran. He couldn't stay there; otherwise he was going to stay for an indefinite period of time in the hospital wing or holed up in his room. Why?

The bullies.

They didn't want to leave Yuuri alone.

The unfortunate didn't ask for anything.

He hadn't asked to be so shy and anxious.

He hadn't asked to be that big.

He hadn't asked to be a Summoner.

He hadn't chosen to be a Summoner without a contract.

He had no way to protect himself.

Yuuri stumbled, and barely dodged the scorching water of one of his bullies' creature. He heard several laughs. "Well Katsuki? You don't know how to run now? You’re really useless after all!"

Yuuri felt tears rise to his eyes. That's right, he was useless. That was why Viktor hadn't shown up at their usual meeting point in the magical forest of Rusyetia. Viktor had promised him...

"Hey stop daydreaming! Elgor go!"

The hideous creature struck Yuuri, propelling him against a tree. The Japanese man screamed in pain.

"Viktor…”

“Hmm? What the hell is he mumbling? Ok, no worries. Elgor, burn him a bit without killing him, I don't want to get expelled after all. It’s the best school of the country and my parents paid a lot for it."

The creature took a deep breath and spat out its boiling water. Yuuri closed his eyes. " _I'm going to stay in the hospital wing for a few months… I would have liked to see you at least once, Viktor…"_ he thought.

However, Yuuri never felt excruciating pain from the burn, but instead of an unbearable heat, he felt cold, a certain cold he could recognize anywhere. He felt an arm around his shoulders and lips resting on his forehead. Yuuri slowly opened his eyes. He saw Viktor's beautiful face. His blue eyes contained a mixture of relief, disappointment and worry. "I arrived on time… Sorry Yuuri…”

“Viktor…”

“I promised that I was going to protect you... And I failed.

“No!"

Yuuri put his hand on Viktor's cheek. "You saved me… without you I would be badly hurt… Don't worry Viktor. Thanks for being here.”

“Yuuri…"

Viktor took Yuuri's hand that was on his cheek and kissed it tenderly. The Japanese man smiled shyly.

"Hey what the hell is happening??"

Yuuri saw the bullies run up behind the large ice wall that had protected him. The young man started to shake slightly in Viktor's arms. The latter frowned and hugged Yuuri tighter.

“Who are you?” One of the bullies asked.

“Someone you shouldn't have pissed off.”

“What do you mean? Like, is there someone in this world who wants to protect Katsuki? What a good joke-"

The ice wall suddenly shattered hundreds of pieces and charged into the bullies. They dodged the pieces of ice as best they could. "Wha... What the hell? Elgor, go teach him a lesson!"

The creature rushed towards Viktor who frowned even more. "Makkachin." The adorable Poodle came out of a bush and rushed at the creature, grabbing it with its jaw.

"ELGOR!"

The hideous creature didn't even have time to react when it vanished between Makka's fangs. His Summoner screamed and passed out, twisting in pain. His underlings panicked and carried their leader, rushing away.

Viktor sighed. Being one of Rusyetia's strongest magical being, the fact that he was going to bond with a Summoner requires him to do countless paperwork which made him late for his usual meeting with Yuuri. When he sensed the presence of another magic other than Yuuri's, Viktor panicked. He was right to seek out the Japanese man and arrive in time to counter an attack that could have seriously injured him.

The Ruysetian hugged Yuuri tighter. "I promise you that I will protect you for life… No one will stand in our way, I promise…”

“It looks like a marriage proposal..."

Viktor blushed and put his lips to Yuuri's forehead again and gently squeezed the Summoner's hand.

Marriage, huh?


	26. Day 26: Silver/After all, it's okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kisses :)
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

Initially, Silver for Viktor was associated with defeat. He wanted nothing but excellence, and therefore would always do his best to win a Gold medal.

Yet despite winning Silver, Viktor has never felt so fulfilled.

"Look Vitya! I won the gold medal!" Yuuri said, smiling.

Because yes, Viktor hadn’t won Gold but was content with Silver. He had won a golden husband after all. "I'm so proud of you Yusha. I love you so much.”

“Me too Vitya… Aren't you too disappointed that you missed the Gold medal by a small margin? "

Viktor thought for a moment before smiling and gently taking Yuuri's hand. "Yes, but if it's you, that's fine. I'm so happy you won this medal my love…"

Yuuri smiled and put his left hand against his lover's chest. The Japanese man smiles shyly. "I won the gold so… when's the wedding?"

Viktor began to blush furiously. He tried to hide his blush behind his hand but smiled softly.

Yep. He absolutely didn’t mind wining Silver this time.


	27. Day 27: Fun/Impostors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are playing Among Us! 
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

Yuuri chuckled inwardly.

Today Viktor and their Figure Skaters friends had decided to take an hour or two to play Among Us together. Of course, out of the ten games they had played so far, not once Yuuri had been Impostor.

Everyone was on Discord, chatting happily as they waited for Viktor to come back from the bathroom. Yuuri watched everyone on the screen.

He was blue. Viktor was cyan, Yurio was yellow, Phichit light green, Chris pink, Otabek black, Mila red, Georgi purple, and Sara green.

“Where is the old man?” Yurio asked.

“He's coming, he's wiping his hands.”

“I'm here ! Viktor said.

“Let’s go!" Phichit said happily.

The Thai started the game. Yuuri repressed a smirk.

Impostor.

With Phichit.

Ohhhh… that was going to be fun…

* * *

Yuuri went to Security with Phichit. They met Georgi there who was watching the cameras. Perfect.

Yuuri sabotaged the cameras and took a vent straight to Electrical, where Mila, Otabek, and Chris were. The red, black and pink Crewmates were in the electric panel. Quickly, Phichit and Yuuri killed Mila and Otabek before heading back down the vent to return to Security. Right when the two Impostors came out of their hiding place, Yurio reported the bodies. "It’s the pervert. It's pink.”

“Sorry? What do you mean? I'm as surprised as you are Kitten,” Chris replied.

“DON'T CALL ME THAT!”

“Any proof Yura?” Georgi asked.

“He was in the middle of the bodies and didn’t reported them.”

“You were faster than me, I swear!”

“I'm sure it's you and Viktor.”

“No!"

Too late, everyone had already voted.

Bye bye Chris ~

* * *

Yuuri had killed Georgi at Communications. Obviously, with no one left with tasks there, no one should discover the body of the purple Crewmate.

Well, that's what they thought.

Yurio once again reported the body. "Oi Katsudon, do you have something to say?”

“What do you mean?”

“I was watching the cameras and saw you following Gosha very closely… "

Shit.

"No! I was just going to Electrical to do a task!

“It’s true! My Yuuri was there with me and Phichit! He could never be the Impostor!”

“HAH?”

"It's true that I ran into Yuuri several times in the hallways when I was alone and he never seemed suspicious to me," Sara said.

“And you're the one who is slightly suspicious as you’re always reporting the bodies,” said Phichit.

“WHAT?”

“And then Yuuri is too sweet to be an Impostor ~”

“I-"

Yurio didn't even have time to defend himself as he was ejected.

"I HATE YOU"

With only four left, Sara decided to press the emergency button to attempt to discuss and potentially uncover the last Impostor (she was convinced the first Impostor was Yurio). However, Phichit had sabotaged the oxygen, destroying all possibilities for the emergency button. The Thai wanted to finish with style on a double kill but Yuuri decided otherwise. He killed Viktor, winning the game with his best friend.

“Yusha! You were an Impostor! How could you kill me, your own fiancé in cold blood?” Viktor whined.

Yuuri smirked. "So I'm too sweet to be an Impostor?"

Viktor swallowed. He knew that look, the kind of look that greatly excited the Russian.

"Let's have our fun our bedroom, Viktenka…"

Viktor let himself be pulled by the collar, utterly enamoured and captivated by his fiancé's Eros.

The next day, the lovers saw that they had been kicked out of Yurio's Discord chat.

Oops. They had probably forgotten to hang up.

Too bad.


	28. Day 28: Forget/Remembering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR BEING LATE! This was translated by my friend Dysariel :)
> 
> ENJOY!

* * *

Yuuri was taking a break on a bench next to the ice rink. He observed conspicuously his fiancé, working on his Quadruple Lutz under Yakov’s shouts. Yuuri couldn’t help but smile like a dummy at the sight of Viktor winking at him.

“Wow, it’s the first time I see him like this.”

Yuuri almost choked on his bottle of water while Mila sat next to him. “Are you alright?” The red haired girl asked.

“Yeah, you just gave me a start”

Mila looked once again at Viktor, who desperately tried to get Yuuri’s attention.

“Is living with Vitya not too frustrating?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, he can be quite forgetful… I heard most of his exes broke up with him because he was forgetting all sorts of things…”

“What kind of things?”

“Well, ummmmm… birthdays, dates… even people’s names!”

“Are you sure? Not that I don’t trust you, but Vitya hasn’t forgotten anything since I’m with him…”

Mila was dumbfounded. She saw in the corner of her eyes that Viktor was going to take a break as well. She motioned him to come and sit with them. The Russian man almost ran to Yuuri and immediately took his fiancé in his arms. “Yuuuuuusha…”

Wow. Viktor was acting like he hadn’t seen his fiancé for a while.

“Tell me, Vitya, Mila suddenly said. When is Yusha’s birthday?”

“November 29th”

“His favorite meal?”

“Katsudon”

“His favourite animal?”

“Dogs, but he loves every kind of animal.”

“His favorite color?”

“Blue.”

“Last time you went to the restaurant together?”

“Last week. Please don’t tell Yakov”

“Last date?”

“Every day is a date with Yusha… but it was the day before yesterday. We went downtown to have coffee.”

“Why do you ask him that many questions, Mila?” Yuuri interrupted.

“Wow… I wasn’t expecting him to remember that many details…”

“What!? How could I ever forget the little things regarding the love of my life!?”

“Vityaaaaaa…”

Yuuri hid his face in his hands. The completely enamoured Viktor kissed these hands, softly asking to see the face of his lover. Mila took advantage of the situation to discretely meet Yakov on the rink to resume her training.

Love can really change someone, can’t it?


	29. Day 29: Kiss/Fathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boop
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

Yuri looked at his phone worriedly. It had been four hours since Viktor had left St-Petersburg to go to France for some broadcast he was invited to. The Russian had asked the younger to watch over Yuuri. At first Yuri thought that Viktor had finally become senile and that he was worrying for nothing. But the more time passed, more worried he was. Indeed, Yuuri who usually took news from Yurio everyday was strangely silent.

"Yakov, I'm going to Viktor's."

Yuri didn't even have time to listen to what Yakov had to say as he took the keys to Viktor's apartment and his coat. He hurried out and started running through the streets of St. Petersburg.

He quickly arrived in front of Viktor's apartment. Yuri knocked softly. "Katsudon?"

Nothing.

Yuri knocked again. He heard Makkachin's whimpers. Without waiting more, he used his key to enter the apartment. Makkachin grabbed the end of his coat and began to pull him into the bedroom. "Oi, wait Makka!"

The blonde hastily took off his shoes and let Makkachin drag him into the bedroom. He found Yuuri there, on the bed, shaking slightly. "Katsudon?"

Yuuri turned slightly. The Japanese man was crying, and was slightly shocked to see Yurio. "Yurio…?"

The blonde slowly approached. He sat down on the bed. Yuuri moved closer, resting his head on his shoulder. "Katsudon… are you okay?"

Yuuri shook his head. "Vitya…"

Yuri had seen Viktor several times trying to reassure Yuuri. The blond put a hand on the older man’s back and gently rubbed it. "This is the first time you're going to be apart for this long, isn't it?"

Yuuri nodded.

Yurio was sad to see the person he considered his father so sad and lost. He hugged Yuuri.

"Don't worry. Papa will be home soon… You must be strong Tousan…"

Yuuri hugged Yurio. "I miss him…”

“I know Tousan… He will come back… "

Yurio laid Yuuri down. "Get some sleep… I'm going to stay here until Papa comes back, okay?"

The Japanese nodded.

Suddenly Yuri remembered something. He remembered that something easily reassured Yuuri and it was...

Yurio slowly moved closer to Yuuri, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"You're going to sleep huh? I'll make dinner so make sure you get a good rest ok?"

Yuuri nodded softly, seeming to be fighting against sleep.

"Thanks Yura…"

He fell asleep immediately. Yuri sighed in relief he turned on his phone, rereading the message Viktor had sent him.

_ "If Yusha doesn't calm down or seems sad, give him a kiss on the forehead, it calms him down. I miss you already!" _

Yuri sighed and went to the kitchen. It was time to take care of the one he considered as a father...


	30. Day 30: Love/Warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mama Hiroko :3
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

Viktor was a stranger to all of this. He never had been exposed to so much love around him.

He was already, receiving love from Yuuri and that was more than enough, but receiving the love of the Katsuki family on top of that… Viktor was a bit overwhelmed.

One day when Yuuri was called by the JSF for an interview, Viktor had stayed in Yutopia to try and rest after the season they had spent together. Viktor was in the main room, working on Yuuri's new choreography for the short program when he saw Hiroko sitting next to him, a tray full of cookies and a cup of green tea.

"Thank you Hiroko.”

“Tut tut, it's Okaasan. Didn't I tell you? "

Viktor blushed slightly and nodded. "Thank you Okaasan…"

Hiroko smiled, satisfied. She stood up and placed a kiss on her son-in-law's forehead before slightly ruffling his hair. "Don't overexert yourself son, take a little break sometimes okay?"

Viktor shyly nodded. Hiroko gently patted his shoulder and returned to the kitchen. The Russian took a sip of his tea and smiled. Hiroko knew very well how Viktor liked his tea. Viktor took a cookie and savoured it. Sweet, light with a tint of vanilla. His favorites since coming to Japan.

The Russian smiled softly. It had been a long time since he had felt this...

A mother’s love.


	31. Day 31: Happily ever after/Together and happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end... I know I'm late but it's so weird to finish it all after a month of hard work! I hope you liked reading the prompts as much as I liked writing them!
> 
> Thank you for reading and enjoy!

* * *

A young man sat on a bench in Fukuoka Airport, looking nervously at his left and his right. He had long black hair with a few strands of silver hair and bright arctic blue eyes. He appeared to be tall, square shoulders and muscular.

"… When are they going to arrive… Nii-san, Yuu-chi…"

He was about to bite his thumbnail when he felt a pair of hands on his eyes. He suppressed a cry of surprise before suddenly standing up, looking at his interlocutor. He saw two people. Both were his carbon copy, but one was female and the other was a few inches shorter than him.

"Nii-san! Yuu-chi!”

“Lyosha!"

The siblings hugged each other in infectious laughter, crushing the young woman between the two young men.

"Oh my God!"

The siblings turned around and saw a young Japanese girl, speechless.

"You… are you the Legendary Trio? What are you doing in Fukuoka?”

“We're here to visit our parents!"

* * *

Akashi Mikhail Viktorovich Katsuki-Nikiforov and Alexei Jiro Viktorovich Katsuki-Nikiforov were 24-year-old twin Alphas, Akashi being the youngest by a few minutes.

Alexei was the current best Figure Skater of his generation training under Yuri Plisetsky, his uncle in St. Petersburg. He skated for Japan and had won many medals for his country.

Akashi was a _Premier Dancer Noble_ , training in Moscow with the Bolshoi Ballet. Some would say that if Akashi was a woman, he would have had the title of _Prima Ballerina Absoluta_ by his incredible talent linked to the dance and the musicality of his movements.

The twins, although practicing two different disciplines could have excelled in each other's discipline. Indeed, being the children of two illustrious Figure Skaters being trained as hard as iron in ballet, the children learned very early on to imitate their parents, whether on the ice or on stage.

Also, the younger Alpha Yuuki Valeriya Viktorovna Katsuki-Nikiforova, although not being a top athlete was strongly linked to this universe. Indeed, Yuuki had become a sports doctor to support her brothers, not wanting them to be healed by anyone other than her. Despite being only 22 years old, Yuuki was a peerless doctor, rising quickly through the ranks with her talent, perfectionism, precision and speed of execution. (To be completely honest, Yuuki had worked so hard to be the best doctor possible to be with her brothers if they ever got hurt.)

They were called the Legendary Trio, the three sports geniuses.

The siblings lived in Russia. Akashi lived in Moscow while Alexei and Yuuki lived in St.Petersburg. Obviously, as the siblings couldn't stay too far from each other, they visited each other once every two weeks and making sure to attend all competitions as far as possible.

But there was that thing that could happen every three months.

Their parents' heat and rut cycle.

It was very rare, but some parents spend their heats and ruts in the company of their children, taking care of them as if they had become small pups again. A week full of being pampered with hugs, food, cuddles and kisses to satisfy their instincts.

Of course, with the Katsuki-Nikiforov family being so close, cycles like those were not uncommon at all. That’s why Alexei, Akashi and Yuuki always took a week off to see if their parents would call them.

That was the reason for their coming. Yuuri and Viktor would be spending their cycle as a family, Yuuri unable to resist his maternal instinct to have his pups with him in his nest. Obviously, the siblings being mom and daddy's sons and daughter, they could hardly say no to their mother's call.

So here they are, on their way to Hasetsu.

* * *

“When are they going to arrive?” Yuuri Asked.

“Soon my love."

Yuuri inhaled deeply at the pre-rut pheromones Viktor was giving off. The Alpha was lying on the couch, his Omega above him his nose on his scent gland. Yuuri purred softly, comfortable in his mate's arms. "I can't wait to see our children again...”

“Me too Yusha, I have missed them so much…"

A slight click in the door interrupted their discussion. Snow, their White Caucasian Shepherd Dog immediately raised his head and immediately got on his defensive in front of Viktor and Yuuri who stood up.

Akashi opened the door; Alexei was already running towards his parents while Yuuki was laughing out loud.

Yuuri rushed into his oldest son's arms, rubbing his wrist all over to spread his scent everywhere. He did the same with Akashi and Yuuki who began to growl in satisfaction at the smell of their Omega mother. Viktor who was behind did the same, a little less frantically than his mate.

"Tadaima, Okaasan, Papa!” The siblings said at the same time.

“Okaeri pups!"

Even in their 50s, Yuuri and Viktor couldn't be happier than they are now. They had their pups in their arms, happy and bathing in their parents’ scents. Yuuri's loud purrs were so calming to the Alphas…

Happy growls of Alphas were heard in the house.

Everyone was happy, and that was the most important thing.


End file.
